


Nightmares

by Softerblues



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All of the ships are in the nightmares and are non-con. Be aware, Angst, Branding, Cannibalism, Multi, Nightmares, No Smut, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softerblues/pseuds/Softerblues
Summary: Everyone has nightmares, even the toughest of souls are plagued by them, but some nightmares can be of things you'd never imagine. Of your friends, Family, or even your own self, anything is possible in dreams.(Some characters will be excluded because I either can't bear to put them through torture, or they can't have dreams. Kiibo, Gonta, and Ryoma will not be having nightmares, sorry! But yeah, enjoy me putting these characters through torture by nightmare!)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS!!! This is not for the faint of heart!

Kokichi groaned in pain as he slowly woke up. His head felt like he’d gotten hit with a metal bat, it throbbed as he attempted to lift his hand to try to soothe the pain away, but he couldn’t. “H-huh?” Kokichi grunted as he tried to move his wrists, but found they were bound by tight ropes, holding them to the chair he was sitting in. His legs were bound by his ankles, he couldn’t move out of the chair, he couldn’t move the chair at all. The thing was bolted to the floor.

He struggled, hopelessly straining his body in hopes of getting out of his restraints. Why was he even here? How would anyone kidnap him anyways? He was still in the protective walls of Hopes Peak. Sure, he made some enemies here and there, but none of them were capable of doing _this_ , right?

Kokichi stopped moving as he heard a door open, his captor was here, were they going to kill him? He prepared himself to see someone a lot older than him, someone who looked unhinged. But instead, he was met with a familiar face.

“Amami-Chan! Have you come to save me?!” Kokichi’s face lit up, Rantaro was the only person he’d really trusted and he was going to be saved! Rantaro smiled softly at him, “Don’t worry Ouma. It’s going to be okay.” Rantaro stroked Kokichi’s hair, playing with the purple strands of hair, he looked entranced.

The leader raised his eyebrow, what was he doing? “Uh, Amami-Chan… You can touch my hair later. Can you get me out of these?” He wriggled his wrists to get Rantaro’s attention, seriously, wasn’t Rantaro smart enough to know not to waste time when saving someone? Rantaro made a noise and lazily looked at Kokichi’s restraints, “Why? You look so…” Rantaro’s breath hitched, “Pretty in those ropes…” Rantaro purred. He ran his fingers through Kokichi’s hair, almost petting the shorter male.

The small teen felt his stomach twist, what was wrong with this guy? “Get your priorities straight, Amami! Get me out of these!” Kokichi hissed. Rantaro rolled his eyes, “Why would I undo my own handiwork?” Kokichi felt the air in his lungs leave his body, “What?” Rantaro gave him a predatory look, “You heard what I said, Ouma.”

Kokichi felt his heartbeat speed up. No… Why would Rantaro tie him up like this? “What do you want from me?” Rantaro smiled at Kokichi, “I want all of you, Ouma…” Rantaro dropped to his knees and crawled in between Kokichi’s legs, looking at Kokichi face to face. “Do you want all of me Ouma?”

He felt sick. This was wrong. “Fuck no. Get away from me you creep!” Kokichi spat at Rantaro’s face, the saliva glistening in the dim light. Kokichi mentally slapped himself, tensing up as he saw Rantaro’s face. His face was void of any emotion, but Kokichi knew he was probably pissed.

Rantaro quickly got up, wiping the spit off his face. He fixed his shirt and brushed the dust off his knees. He gave Kokichi a glance before leaving the room. Kokichi winced at the soft click of the door locking from the outside. He fucked up so bad.

Kokichi gasped as the light in the room, which he assumed was a basement flickered off. He felt the cold darkness surround him and he whimpered. He couldn’t see a thing, there weren’t any windows, he was trapped in a basement, and no one knew except Rantaro.

He had no idea how long he’d been there, but it felt like years. His stomach growled, he hadn’t eaten since Rantaro brought him down here. Kokichi gasped as the door opened to reveal Rantaro again.

Kokichi eyed the slab of meat in the container Rantaro was holding, he was also holding a glass of water in his other hand, “I feel bad for not giving you anything to eat or drink, here.” Rantaro held out the glass of water to Kokichi.

The smaller boy was cautious about the water, was he going to die if he drank it? But on the other hand, if he died, he couldn’t give Rantaro the satisfaction of whatever this was. He sighed and leaned his head towards the glass, he watched as Rantaro smiled, it made his stomach twist. That smile was the same reassuring smile he’d been given yesterday, but now it was sinister.

He gulped down the water as Rantaro held out for him until the liquid was gone. He sighed, it didn’t taste different than regular water, but he had to wait and see if he had any symptoms of poison. Rantaro opened the container, which had a medium cut of meat inside. It looked like beef but smelled…Different…

He looked at the meat and hesitantly looked at Rantaro, “What is that?” Rantaro smiled, “I made it just for you. Relax, Ouma. It’s just meat. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Kokichi scrunched up his face as Rantaro cut a piece and held it up to him. “Do I have to eat it?” Kokichi looked at Rantaro with uncertainty.

Rantaro frowned, “I’d hate if you starved. Please eat it.” Kokichi bit his lip, would he die if he didn’t eat it? Was that how long he’d stay down here? Kokichi hesitantly bit the meat off of Rantaro’s fork and chewed. It didn’t taste gross, it was sweet and bitter, it was cooked well. He swallowed, “What was that?” Rantaro looked like he was about to drool, “You ate it. You didn’t spit it out! Did you like it? It’s my own recipe.” Kokichi decided it was best to make Rantaro happy at this moment, “Yeah, i-it was good… Amami-ch-kun…” Rantaro practically beamed, “I’m glad you like it! I take it you want more?” Kokichi made an audible gulp and nodded, Rantaro grinned and continued feeding him.

Kokichi had finished all of the food and his stomach had stopped screaming at him finally. Rantaro had been talking with him that whole time, Kokichi still didn’t like the fact that with every piece he ate, Rantaro had gotten more and more excited, what the hell was in the meat? “Hey, um. Amami-kun?” Rantaro hummed, giving Kokichi all of his attention. Kokichi continued, “What exactly was in that meat?”

The adventurer laughed, “I told you, Ouma. There’s nothing wrong with it. Did it taste bad?” Rantaro started to frown and gave Kokichi a worried look. Kokichi tensed up, he had to apologise, or there was no telling what Rantaro would do to him, “No! No, it didn’t taste bad or anything, I was just curious! Nishishishi!” Kokichi forced out a laugh, but it sounded incredibly fake.

Rantaro eyed Kokichi but dropped the subject, “I have to go soon, sorry I can’t hang out with you longer, I’d love to stay.” Kokichi silently prayed Rantaro would leave him alone. The taller male gave Kokichi a strange smile, it had an emotion Kokichi hadn’t seen before. He was about to question until he felt lips pressed against his.

Kokichi felt like screaming, like punching Rantaro off of him, but he couldn’t. He was frozen as Rantaro kept his lips firmly against his own. Rantaro cupped Kokichi’s cheek and deepened the kiss, much to Kokichi’s displeasure. 

He felt like crying as soon as he felt Rantaro’s tongue pry open his mouth and dive inside. Eventually, the adventurer pulled away, a thin string of their mixed saliva breaking as he parted. Rantaro let out a husky laugh, “You taste so good… I don’t want to leave you… But I have too. I’m sorry.” Kokichi held back his tears, he felt so violated. Why didn’t he fight back? Did he secretly want it? No. There was no way he wanted that. Never.

Rantaro got up from his place on the floor and left the room. As soon as Kokichi heard the click of the lock, he let his tears roll down his face as he cried silently. “Dammit… Why me? Why?” He repeated ‘why’ each time he was able to speak, why was he stuck in this situation. He didn’t want this.

Kokichi sucked in a breath as he hiccupped. He couldn’t get the feeling and taste of Rantaro’s tongue out of his mouth. He desperately tried to get out of his binds, he had to get out before Rantaro came back. He’d run to Akamatsu maybe, she was the other person he trusted enough to go to.

He didn’t know if Rantaro was coming back anytime soon, but he wasn’t going to risk screaming. He twisted, desperately trying to get out, he’d rub his wrists raw, but he couldn’t care less. He felt his wrists burn, but he was still desperately moving, he didn’t want to see Rantaro’s face ever again.

Kokichi felt his body become more exhausted the more he moved. Eventually, he passed out, still trying to move in the last of his consciousness.

Kokichi’s eyes fluttered open as he felt someone playing with his hair, he held his breath as he saw Rantaro’s body standing above him. Rantaro looked down and smiled, brushing the strands out of Kokichi’s face. “Good morning, Ouma. Did you sleep well?” He pressed a kiss to Kokichi’s head, and the supreme leader tried his best to hide his discomfort. “I guess. My neck hurts.” Kokichi winced as he realised how stiff his neck really was.

Rantaro’s eyes softened, “Oh, I’m sorry,” He reached his hand to the back of Kokichi’s neck and rubbed it, trying to soothe his captive’s neck. Kokichi felt his heartbeat in his head, something about the way Rantaro was touching his neck made him feel gross. He hated the way Rantaro’s soft hands were touching him.

Finally, much to Kokichi’s relief, Rantaro’s hands left his neck. “Thank you.” Kokichi whispered, hoping Rantaro thought he was thanking him for the neck rub, and not what he was really thanking him for.

Rantaro smiled, stroking Kokichi’s cheek, “You’re welcome, Ouma. Do you need anything else?” Kokichi despised the soft voice, hell, anything Rantaro did made him uncomfortable. “No. I don’t need anything.” The taller male nodded and left the room shortly after.

Kokichi let out a sigh of relief, feeling some of the fear leave his body, but he didn’t get to relax for too long until Rantaro came back. The green haired boy was carrying a metal box this time. Kokichi felt twice as much fear explode into his body, what was in the box? “Wh-what is that?” Kokichi cursed himself for stuttering.

He heard the other boy chuckle as he pulled on a pair of leather gloves. He watched as Rantaro opened the box and pulled something out. Kokichi strained to see what Rantaro was holding, was it a knife? A gun maybe? Was he going to die?

Kokichi felt dread pool into his gut as he watched Rantaro pull a match out of his pocket and light whatever was in the box on fire. He heard the soft clink of metal as Rantaro stuck the thing he was holding into the flames and he furrowed his brows, what the hell was he doing?

Rantaro pulled out the red hot iron after a few minutes and walked towards Kokichi with it. The shorter male realized what was about to happen and started to plead, “No, no, no, no! Please, Amami-kun! D-don’t! Please!” He felt tears prick his eyes as Rantaro came closer, “Please…” He whimpered.

Rantaro knelt down and pulled up Kokichi’s shirt, he had a large grin on his face, “You’ll be mine with my brand on you, Ouma. Finally, mine…” His breathing hitched at the end and he peered up at Kokichi through his eyelashes.

Kokichi couldn’t stop his heart from beating so fast, his breathing sped up and he was sweating bullets, “Please don’t do this. I’ll do anything!” Rantaro quirked his eyebrow, “Oh? Anything? Will you be mine?” Kokichi nodded his head as fast as possible, “Yeah! Yes! I will, I promise!” Rantaro’s smile darkened, “I’m glad to hear that. But you can’t be mine forever without this.” Rantaro pressed a tender kiss to Kokichi’s stomach and pressed the burning hot iron onto Kokichi’s skin.

The leader screamed and felt the tears roll down his cheek, it hurt so much, his ears were ringing as he was branded. He could feel Rantaro remove the iron, hearing it clang onto the floor as he dropped it. He felt Rantaro rubbing the skin around his brand, pressing soft kisses and muttering on how well he did, and how much he loved him.

“So beautiful. I love you so much, Kokichi.” Rantaro purred one last time before Kokichi felt himself losing consciousness from the pure agony.

Kokichi’s eyes fluttered open once again, he could still feel the throbbing of his new brand. His shirt was gone, most likely to not irritate his brand. He was cold, but he didn’t want to move, his head hurt like hell, and he couldn’t feel his legs. He felt a tightness on his right arm and realized there was a bandage covering it.

He couldn’t feel anything under the bandage, no stinging, burns, not even the feeling of blood. What the fuck happened to his arm? Just as he was about to let out a word, the door opened, Rantaro was humming a tune to himself before realizing Kokichi was awake, “Good morning, love! Sleep well?” Kokichi shook his head, “Hurts…” Rantaro nodded, he walked over, he had a tube of something and uncapped it. He squeezed some onto his hand and rubbed it onto the scar, Kokichi whimpered at the feeling, it stung as Rantaro did his best to carefully apply the ointment.

Finally, Rantaro had finished treating the burn and gave a kiss to his stomach before pulling away. His stomach had been bandaged, and Kokichi had been given pain medicine to help. Kokichi finally spoke up about the thing that’s been bothering him, “What happened to my arm?” Rantaro nervously laughed, “Oh, that… Well, I sort of sliced some of your skin off while you were out. I hope you don’t mind.”

Kokichi blinked a few times, processing what Rantaro had just said to him. He sliced off some of his skin?! “Is it gonna grow back?” he gaped, Rantaro quickly nodded, “Yeah, it should.” Kokichi’s eyes widened realising something, “What happened to it?” Rantaro tilted his head, confused, “Excuse me?”

Kokichi narrowed his eyes, “What did you do with my skin, Amami?” Rantaro flushed, “O-oh. Um, I couldn’t just let it go to waste so… I ate it?” Kokichi felt his stomach turn, “You _ate_ it?” Rantaro bashfully laughed, “Yeah. I know, it’s weird, but I couldn’t help it. I’ve never tasted you before. And you tasted really good.” Rantaro slurred his last sentence, remembering the taste of Kokichi’s flesh.

Kokichi was horrified, “Why would you eat it?! You should have thrown it away!” Rantaro sighed, “I know. It’s just that I love you so much I wouldn’t want to get rid of it.” Kokichi felt like throwing up. He knew Rantaro was screwed up in the head after last time, but after hearing that he ate some of him, he was royally disgusted. “That’s so gross.” Kokichi hissed. He gasped as he heard the words leave his mouth, what was Rantaro going to do to him now?

Rantaro sighed and looked at the ground, “I’m sorry, Kokichi. I’m really sorry. I’ll leave you alone.” Rantaro made his way to the door. But before he could open it, Kokichi called out, “Wait!” Rantaro turned around and Kokichi continued, “If you’re fine with eating my flesh, what the hell did you feed me yesterday?” Rantaro’s eyes widened and he shuffled around awkwardly, “Uh… It’s a secret?”

The leader narrowed his eyes, “What did you feed me, Amami.” Rantaro bit his lip before breaking, “Myself.” Kokichi wanted to die on the spot. So that was why Rantaro looked so excited with every bite. He’d been watching Kokichi eat him!

“You sick motherfucker.” Kokichi growled, “I can’t believe you served me yourself. You’re disgusting.” He spat.

Rantaro hung his head in shame, “I’m sorry. I’ll leave.” Kokichi glared, “Go. I don’t want to see you ever again.” Rantaro thickly swallowed, he looked like he was about to cry, but Kokichi couldn’t care less.

The adventurer dragged himself out of the room, shame coursing through his veins. Kokichi hung his head, he was in deep shit if Rantaro decided to be angry rather than sad in a few minutes.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but he couldn’t. He opened his eyes and gasped, he wasn’t in the room anymore. Where was he?

He frantically looked around his surroundings and let out a sigh as he realised where he was. He was safe in his room, away from a crazy version of his classmate. “Just a nightmare.” He sighed to himself. He checked his phone to read that it was 4:00 in the morning. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep after that horror movie in his mind.

He laughed to himself as he thought about it, it was a horrifying dream, but he knew Rantaro would never do something like that to him.

…Right?

Kokichi bit his lip, he’d be fine in the morning. He’d leave his room and see Rantaro and It’d be fine. It was just a nightmare. He was the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all, he didn’t get scared from stupid nightmares. He’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some Kudos and Comments if you're feeling generous! Feedback is very welcome!
> 
> Next Chapter: Tenko learns that not all women are angels.


End file.
